


Downtime

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which U.N.C.L.E.’s two top agents realize that a cat has them wrapped around her little paw.





	

New York’s many parks were always great places for an afternoon amble, especially during the warm days of spring. Napoleon and Illya had the day off and were enjoying their walk in a park, as was their smoky black Egyptian Mau, Baba Yaga, who was walking with them—or was supposed to, at least, for Illya, pampering the cat as he usually did, decided to carry her in his arms instead. She enjoyed this immensely, staring down regally at the dogs all around who had to make do with being walked on leashes.

“We have the most spoiled cat in the entire city—probably the entire state,” Napoleon commented, as Baba Yaga purred away.

“She is not spoiled,” Illya insisted.

“ _Au contraire_ —Baba Yaga remains the only living being who successfully got you to part with food. Before she showed up, that was something that I didn’t think was within the realm of possibility.”

Napoleon had initially been amused the first time it had happened; Illya had been tucking in to a large meal as he usually did, which had just happened to include fish. Baba Yaga had leaped onto the table, had stared at the fish, and had then stared at Illya with a pleading look in her eyes.

The battle of wills had lasted about five minutes—with Napoleon watching with great interest to see who would emerge victorious. His money had been on Baba Yaga; though Illya often tried to pass himself off as cold and unfeeling, Napoleon had known better—known the man behind the mask, and had known that Illya wouldn’t have stood a chance against those soulful eyes. And, sure enough, the cat had proven Napoleon right, and had been given access to Illya’s fish.

Now, in the present, Illya merely shrugged in response to Napoleon’s reminder of the incident.

“I am, at the end of the day, only human,” he defended. “Do you mean to tell me you could possibly refuse this face?”

He held the cat out to Napoleon, who stared lovingly at him with her green eyes. Napoleon sighed and took the cat from his partner. Baba Yaga purred some more, nuzzling her head against Napoleon’s chin.

“See?” Illya observed. “You, too, have failed to resist her charms. Now how can you possibly force this poor girl to walk when she wants to be carried?”

“I couldn’t,” Napoleon admitted, with a chuckle. He gently scratched Baba Yaga behind her ears, and the cat closed her eyes in pleasure. “And I’m going to give her some fish when we get home.”

The mention of fish caused Baba Yaga to become suddenly alert, staring at Napoleon expectantly.

“Later,” he promised.

Satisfied, she nestled back against him once more, resuming her purring.

“To this day, I cannot understand why someone would abandon an Egyptian Mau kitten; they are not exactly common, and if she is a pedigree, she could be expensive,” Illya said. “You know I had found her alone outside the door of our apartment building while you were off on a mission?”

“How can I forget?” Napoleon mused. “I did quite the double-take when I came back and saw you holding a baby blanket in your arms. Only you would swaddle a kitten; in hindsight, maybe I should have expected it.”

“Well, what would you have done?” Illya asked.

“Well, personally, I probably would have thought the baby blanket may have been just a bit much…”

“…You say that as you cradle her now,” Illya reminded him.

“OK, at the time I would have thought it was too much,” Napoleon confessed. “Now, of course, I’d get her anything her little heart desires.”

“Fortunately, her needs are few,” Illya said. “A warm home, good food and water, and caring hearts. …You are excellent at providing all of these.”

“Well, I’m more than glad to have both of you in my life,” Napoleon said, sincerely. He smiled as Baba Yaga gently booped her nose against his chin and meowed. “Not the family I expected to have when I first left home to make it on my own, but one I wouldn’t trade for anything in the world.”

Illya looked to the both of them and smiled.

“Nor would I,” he promised.

They may not have found the family they had been expecting. But they had found the family they had needed most—and they would cherish it forever.


End file.
